Out of Time
Out of Time is the first episode in season eight of . Synopsis The team search for Delko. Meanwhile, Delko flashes back to 1997 when Horatio brought the team together. Plot Picking up where the seventh season finale “Seeing Red” left off, Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne discover a badly wounded Eric Delko collapsed by a road in the Everglades. They rush him to the hospital, where Alexx Woods takes over in a desperate attempt to save Delko’s life. The story flashes back to 1997, when Delko, then a tow truck driver, discovered the body of Amy Bowers in a car in the Everglades. He puts a call into the police and is soon joined by Detective Horatio Caine and his partner, Detective John “Sully” Sullivan. Sullivan’s suspicions zero in on Amy’s husband Steve, who claims to have been out of town at the time. Sully notices bleach and finds a box of bullets–for a gun Steve claims he sold. Firearms expert Fred Dorsey thinks the bullets are a match to the one found in Amy’s skull, but new recruit Calleigh Duquesne points out that bullets purchased months apart can seem to be a match. Horatio is impressed with her savvy. Horatio sends Detective Jesse Cardoza, who is finishing up his final day with the MDPD, to look for clues at the Bower residence. Frank Tripp pulls up a potential suspect: Arnold Hollings, a landscaper arrested on peeping tom charges. He lies about being in the house the morning of Amy’s murder, and Horatio is increasingly suspicious of him. Sully is convinced the killer is the husband, especially once he learns Steve was having an affair. After a bit of flirtation with Delko, Calleigh examines the car Amy was found in with Horatio, and the two discover the airbag deployed. They find evidence on Hollis’s shirt that he was hit by a deploying airbag. The ASA tells Horatio the evidence isn’t enough to charge Hollis with murder. What’s more, Sully has obtained a warrant for Steve’s arrest. Delko helps Horatio find the gun, but the serial number has been scratched off it. At the Bowers’ house, Jesse finds three blood drops on the window that he can’t explain and shows them to Horatio. The two deduce that the air conditioner was on when Amy was struck in the head and then shot–blowing some of the blood back on her killer. Another examination of Arnold Hollings reveals a tiny blood drop in his nose, which Horatio is convinced belongs to Amy. It’s not enough to take to trial–until Horatio calls on a friend at the FBI to use cutting edge technology to split the sample. The blood is a match and Hollings is arrested–and Steve is freed. Horatio thanks Delko for his help and suggests the young tow truck driver go to the police academy and come find him. In the present, Delko wakes up, surrounded by his relieved co-workers. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Stars * Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Brad Leland as Det. John 'Sully' Sullivan * Brad Henke as Arnold Hollings * Jason George as Steve Bowers * Harold Sylvester as Fred Dorsey * Angelo Tiffe as Larry Parker * Denis O'Hare as Evan Talbot * Michelle Hurd as Agent Diane Reed * Raquel Bell as EMT Major Events *Jesse Cardoza is introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that before becoming a CSI, Delko was a tow truck driver whose discovery of a body led him into contact with Horatio. *It's revealed that Delko was the one who got Horatio his sunglasses and that the glasses are highly custom made. *It's revealed that Tripp originally worked in Patrol. *In one of the flashbacks, it's shown that Horatio first met Natalia Boa Vista while she was working for the FBI. *As a result of breaking the case, Horatio is asked to run the Crime Scene Investigations unit. *Cardoza resigns from MDPD. *In the present day, Eric eventually awakens from his surgery-induced coma. Trivia *Eddie Cibrian was reunited with Eva LaRue from their NBC series Third Watch. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes